Raven In My Veins
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2006:Slash] Raven knows what desires dwell in the hearts of all men, particularly Billy Kidman's. Raven also knows precisely how to get what he desires from all men, particularly Billy, through careful manipulation, and a good source of pure heroin.


**Raven In My Veins**

**By Archangel**

I watch him moving through the dimly lit hallways, only the red glow of the emergency lights shining to light his way. He's foolish to be wandering the arena during a blackout. These stages we play in are vast and ominous in the darkness, unforgivingly cold without the heating system working, but in his state, he notices none of it. I survey his every movement. He scratches his skin near raw. He looks around at noises that only he hears. His craving is driving him to move for reasons beyond his narrowed comprehension. Only one thing is on his mind right now and it makes me salivate just contemplating the thoughts dancing within his head. The only thing he can think of, the only word he can whimper in the shadows, the sole driving power behind his walking...

Raven.

XXX

"Raven?" I ask again, my voice echoing back at me. "Raven?"

I don't know how long I've been walking around looking for him. Without any power in the building, it's impossible to tell what time it is. There are no windows down here on the lower levels. I could be in the boiler room right now for all I know, which might actually be where I am since it's getting warmer.

"Raven?"

The weather had been stormy all day as we were all getting ready for the show. The thunder had been cracking so loud that we could hear it even in through the thick cement walls of this place. Then finally the arena shook with a huge crash and everything went black. A few seconds later, the emergency lights lit up everything in soft red.

Almost everyone is staying in the locker rooms and offices a few floors above me, keeping together for safety and comfort even though this isn't exactly an emergency. With it still being sixty degrees outside, the arena won't get cold enough to do any damage to us and the storm isn't to such a level that we need to seek shelter elsewhere. Right now, we're actually in one of the most secure places in the city.

"Raven?"

That doesn't help me any. I sat around talking to Lodi and Reese for a little while, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to find Raven. Raven keeps all of my stuff for me and helps me to make sure that I take just the right amount at the right time. Raven helps me a lot. Raven buys me all my candy. Raven gives it to me when I need it and Raven tells me no when I don't need it that way I don't overdose. Raven scratches the itch.

"Raven?"

"Here."

I jump when I hear Raven's voice at last. I knew I would find Raven in the lower levels where it's warm and dark. Raven always hides in the dark.

"Where?"

"Here."

I reach out my hands with complete trust that Raven will guide me. I blink, waiting for a moment, and then Raven's hands take mine gently. I smile and let Raven pull me forward, coming up flush against Raven's chest. Raven's arms wrap around me and in an instant Raven is rubbing, scratching, Raven's hands flying over my skin as I moan and squirm for more of Raven's touch. Raven soothes the itch.

"Raven."

"I know, pretty one. I have what you need..." Raven's voice purrs next to my ear. "Do you have what I want?"

XXX

"Yes."

His solitary word is forever his answer to my simple query. I lean back against the wall behind me, smiling and watching him, my eyes perfectly attuned to the faint ruby illumination about us. With vision blurred by addiction, he feels his way down my body, groping as he goes to his knees, clinging to me for balance. Once settled into his kneeling position his fingers skim down over the fabric of the kilt, finding the bottom hem to raise it. I smirk as he blindly touches what is awaiting him beneath the folds of cloth. Not a bit of hesitation in this boy anymore. In a time long passed, he was fearful, tentative, opposing, but no longer does he dare to defy the master of his fate. He has learned, as all men learn, that Raven will not be denied.

He begins this ritual that I have trained him in. Years of perfection has brought about a method of carnal gratification incomparable to any other. My pretty one knows how to please his master and he does so with zeal. His soft tongue meets my flesh, lapping at my sac as I prefer him to do first. Some might consider the act "foreplay." Tonight, however, this foreplay will be succinct for I am ravenous for that which is so rightfully and exclusively mine to seize and make use of as I see fit.

Ravenous. A truly fitting word. Raven... ous.

I reach my hand down to the tresses of ebony curls that fall about his handsome face, fisting tightly and yanking to pull his mouth away from me. He whimpers, but he knows what I want with just this straightforward motion. When I release him, he moves on hastily. He plunges his mouth down over my full length, swallowing convulsively as my head slips past his gullet. Any other would be gagging at this point, but young Billy Kidman has learned his lessons aptly. Gagging and choking are simply not permissible and I would discipline him brutally if he dared pause to draw a breath. I groan low in my throat as he works over my shaft, bobbing his head, swirling his tongue, and performing every obscene oral skill he can imagine to bring me swiftly to my peak. Again, my hand tightens in his hair, but this time he halts his movement with his lips locked tightly around the tip of my cock. With my other hand, I stroke my saliva-slicked length, pushing myself over the edge of ecstasy. My seed jets thickly into his awaiting mouth and pulls a faint moan from him as well. I feel him suckling like a greedy infant. It seems he, too, hungers this evening. I release his hair to allow him to pull away, hearing him swallow my fluids in the otherwise silent corridor as, without my further direction, he lowers my kilt for me.

"You have done well."

XXX

I lick my lips and swallow, looking up through my hair at Raven in the redness around us. I can see Raven clearly now that my eyes have adjusted and Raven looks as beautiful as ever.

"Billy loves Raven," I whisper and hear Raven snort as Raven always does.

"Of course he does."

I watch as Raven reaches into Raven's coat and pulls out a small syringe. My candy! I grow itchy at the sight of it, but force myself to stay still. Raven insists I stay still. Raven doesn't want to ever hurt me. Raven cares for me. I stay still as Raven kneels down in front of me, pulling up my sleeve. Raven doesn't need help to see my veins. Raven says Raven sees right through me. Raven sees through all men. That's how Raven always gets what Raven wants. I sigh as Raven empties the syringe into my arm and already I feel immensely better. Raven's cum in my belly and Raven's candy in my veins. I am happy. I cuddle to Raven once Raven pulls the needle out, smiling when Raven pets my hair. Suddenly, the lights turn on overhead, making me squint and Raven hisses.

"Damn it. Now we have to actually work."

Raven yanks away from me and stomps off down the hall. Raven is angry. I get to my feet and hurry after Raven, feeling calm and collected again, idly scratching at my arm. Raven is my everything. Raven should never be angry.

"Billy loves Raven," I whisper.

I slip my hand into Raven's timidly, but Raven pulls away and backhands me sharply across the face, putting me on my ass.

"You have earned your keep for the night! We are through until I bid you come to me again!"

I stay on the floor, looking down at the cement as Raven walks away. I messed up again. Raven is angry. I will make up for it later and make Raven happy. Then Raven will give me more candy. Raven and candy. Raven and candy. Raven in my belly. Candy in my veins. Someday Raven will see me. Someday Raven will see that Billy loves Raven even more than candy. Then maybe it will be Raven in my veins.

**The End**

_Legalities: Raven is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Billy Kidman is copyright to himself. I claim no knowledge of the personal lives of the characters portrayed within. This is a work of fiction. I gained no monetary profit what so ever._


End file.
